projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Windsor
The Division of Windsor (/ˈwɪnzə/ ''win-zə'') is a Craftian federal division in the state of Western Craftia. It was created in 2004 and first contested at the federal election later that year. The division is named after famous Craftian colonial-era author Jeffrey Windsor (1716–1779). Windsor is the largest electorate in Western Craftia, covering much of the northern half of the Victoria Peninsula. It is largely populated by various mining towns scattered throughout regional Western Craftia. The sitting member, since the 2061 federal election, is Carryn Wigginton, a member of the National United Party. History For most of its history, Windsor has been split between the pro-United mining regions and the heavily Conservative-leaning agricultural areas. In more recent decades, United has benefited from the support of indigenous voters in the south of the electorate. Since its creation in 2004, the right-leaning areas have usually been swamped by United support in the mining towns, with United only usually losing the seat when its support in Western Craftia collapses. The division is infamous for its unusually strong swings between elections, especially during landslide elections. It currently holds the record for the largest swing in Craftian electoral history, excluding by-elections, with a swing of 48.29% from the Conservative Party to United during the 2031 federal election. This followed another record swing of 36.65% from United to the Conservatives in just the previous election. The seat is currently the safest seat in Western Craftia and the fifth-safest United seat in Craftia, with a swing of more than 22.74% required for the Conservatives to win it. Members } | Geoff Rushmore | United | 2004–2010 |- | 2 | | Kate Adams | Conservative | 2010–2016 |- | 3 | | Barry Cantel | United | 2016–2026 |- | 4 | | Rob Goss | United | 2026–2028 |- | 5 | | Wayne Palas | Conservative | 2028–2031 |- | 6 | | Owen Thorpe | United | 2031–2037 |- | 7 | | Matthew Lindley | Conservative | 2037–2040 |- | 8 | | Kathy Jennings | United | 2040–2043 |- | 9 | | Barnaby Li | Conservative | 2043–2049 |- | 10 | | Frank Rupert | United | 2049–2055 |- | 11 | | Margaret Thorpe | United | 2055–2061 |- | 12 | | Carryn Wigginton | United | 2061– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Carryn Wigginton | align="right"|62,514 | align="right"|64.29 | align="right"|+4.18 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Martina Hong | align="right"|14,916 | align="right"|15.34 | align="right"|–3.72 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Tim Mulherin | align="right"|8,946 | align="right"|9.20 | align="right"|–1.58 |- | | align="left"|Republican | align="left"|Rob Jattes | align="right"|3,821 | align="right"|3.93 | align="right"|+3.93 |- | | align="left"|WC Independence | align="left"|Max Van Derveer | align="right"|2,917 | align="right"|3.00 | align="right"|+3.00 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Anthony Samson | align="right"|2,791 | align="right"|2.87 | align="right"|+1.08 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Chen Wusong | align="right"|1,332 | align="right"|1.37 | align="right"|–0.46 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97,238 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.00 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+0.22 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|3,009 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|3.00 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–0.22 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|100,247 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|88.92 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.90 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Carryn Wigginton | align="right"|70,731 | align="right"|72.74 | align="right"|+5.17 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Martina Hong | align="right"|26,507 | align="right"|27.26 | align="right"|–5.17 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+5.17 ! |}